1. Field
The invention relates to ladders, especially rolling ladders to be used where mobility and turning space is limited.
2. Background
In warehouses, department stores, and the like, where space is limited, such as where there are narrow aisles; it is difficult to use conventional rolling ladders because it is difficult to move the ladder between ladders due to the large bases of these ladders. The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing a ladder having a base that is narrower than existing rolling ladders.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.